Forever
by Deeeemi
Summary: Bassicaally - Twilight love - rubbish summary, possibly bestter story. I do hope so :
1. Rosaline and Emmett!

**Forever**

**Twilight story about first loves and true love.**

_**Chapter 1**_

ROV

It was 1933 and life was simple. Most of all I was beautiful. I knew my life was perfect. I knew exactly what I wanted out of life and there seemed to be no possible way I wouldn't get what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. Admiration was like air to me, I knew I was shallow and silly, but I didn't care.

I had a wonderful fiancé named Royce and we were soon to marry.

There was only one time in my whole life I felt jealous, one of my friends; Vera, had a beautiful baby boy, with black curly hair and dimples. I had left her house after dinner with her one night and headed home, I didn't realises how dark and late it was outside; I covered up and made my way home. I was getting closer to my home when I saw a group of men – drunk.

"Rose!" someone had called my name it sounded like Royce, but I couldn't be sure.

I heard Royce speak to someone called John

"What did I tell you John?" Royce was pulling me closer, "Isn't she lovelier than all you Georgia Peaches?" he asked John.

"It's hard to tell, she's all covered up" the man named John stated.

I was getting scared and all of a sudden Royce ripped my jacket off from my shoulders and laughed, all the buttons from my jacket scattered out onto the street.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" Royce demanded. I was pass terrified at this point. He kept laughing and pulled my hat off along with some of my hair, they seemed to enjoy my screams of pain. The pins wrenched my head and I was bleeding a lot. Royce and the other men stumbled off, laughing along the way. I think they thought I was dead, I wish I was.

I felt someone picking me up while I was just thinking kill me now please.

The pain began to dull down and I knew I was slipping away – I was grateful I was almost dead. But I felt something sharp cutting me, my throat, my wrist, my ankles; surly death couldn't be this painful. A beautiful blond man, who I remember was called Carlisle worked at the hospital. He held my hand the whole time I was in pain.

"Sorry – the pain will end soon" he kept promising me over and over again. He did this after every time I screamed.

After the fires and the pain had ended they explained to me what I was... a vampire. I believed them, I felt the thirst, I felt my hard, cold skin.

I then saw my brilliant crimson red eyes.

**2 years later.**

I opened my eyes and let my senses take over – I was hungry. My eyes were fading; about another week and the red would have all gone. While I was running, I remember my bright crimson eyes, wearing them blue contacts during school hours was just bearable, I couldn't wait until my eyes were the golden brown colour Carlisle, Esme and Edward had. Their eyes were a beautiful colour.

The wind was picking up and I could feel it on my face, in my hair, on my arms. Soon I would head back to my family. I'd been hunting a while, when I heard it, the cry of pain and the smell, the smell of blood. This blood smelt delicious and before I could think I ran towards the smell, the cry. The first thing to capture my attention was a young man – lying helplessly on the woodland floor, his face brought back memories of my human life, Vera's little boy. The dimples and black curly hair reminded me and I knew I have to save this man. Then out of nowhere the bear was there, standing over the poor man. I didn't think I just ran, using all my speed. I shot over the man and pulled him over my shoulder using my super strength. I couldn't stop running till we got to Carlisle.

EMOV

I was twenty today as it was my birthday, hiking was on my agenda.

Appalachia was the best place to hike.

Out of nowhere a bear smacked me back into the woodland area, attacking me.

I tried to but I couldn't move and I could tell my consciousness was slipping away from me. The pain was unbearable and I suddenly felt like I was flying through the air, I'd figured I'd died.

Then I saw her. I knew I was dead, but all of a sudden I really didn't care about it. I knew I had to keep my eyelids open; I didn't want to miss a second of the angels face. She picked me up and took me to others, they were beautiful but my angel was by far the most beautiful.

I thought what happened next was my judgement. I had a bit too much fun in my twenty human years, so I wasn't surprised by the fires of hell.

The only thing that surprised me; the angel never left my side. I couldn't understand how something so beautiful was allowed to stay in hell with me, but I was defiantly grateful

The other left and the angel explained to me what I was... a vampire.

I knew it surprised her how very little I cared, but I knew if my angel was a vampire, how bad could it be? Hells not so bad, if you get to keep an angel with you.

I then knew me and my angel... forever.


	2. Alice and Jasper!

**Forever **

_**Chapter 2**_

AOV

They committed me to an asylum because I had what they called premonitions.

Everyone thought I was crazy, but I knew I wasn't. This wasn't my fault. I knew I had to run away from this hell hole. I wasn't mentally or crazy like everyone said.

See, I could see into the future. I saw things.

But despite all that I have a friend who loved me but he was... a vampire. Another vampire he knows wants my blood, apparently it's driving him crazy, so he keeps trying to hunt for me.

My vampire friend told me he loves me and this was the only way to save me... he turned me into a vampire also. The firs of hell hurt and I cried in pain constantly. The vampire named James killed my vampire friend.

I didn't know how much time passed before I woke up alone as a newborn vampire.

I saw him in my vision and I saw them.

I went to find him then them...

**Time passing...**

JOV

I walked into a cafe for some rest and to think through some things, I was a vampire and I was all alone.

Then she walked over to me and I could tell she was a vampire also, she continued walking over to me...

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she told me. She was there waiting for me, naturally.

I ducked my head, "Sorry m'ma".

She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century I felt hope.

She truly was one frightening little monster, but when I saw her I knew it was meant to be, forever.

She said she knew where to go so I followed...

**Time passing...**

We arrived to these other vampires and she knew them?

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosaline and Edward. I'm Alice and this is Jasper" she told them gesturing to me. She told me about her being able to see the future and we figured I could control the emotions of those around me.

"What room can we move into?" she asked them, they all looked shocked apart from the men she called Carlisle and Edward.

AOV

My first memory is of seeing Jasper's face in my future; I always knew he was where my life was heading.


End file.
